Nondestructive inspection (NDI) of a structure involves thoroughly examining the structure without harming it or significantly disassembling it. Nondestructive inspection is commonly used in the aircraft industry to validate the health (e.g., integrity and fitness) of aircraft structures.
Manual NDI of aircraft structures is time consuming and labor intensive. Semi-automatic and fully automatic NDI are less labor intensive and provide better quality and process control than manual NDI.